The past, present and future of Tate and Mcabby 2
by mcabbyforever
Summary: Revised version of my original story. Came back on after long hiatus and decided to redo a very old story of mine. If it's given reviews I'll add. Least three or else I'll delete it in a week. I just need to know if anyone cares or not thanks ;


_**Hi all, haven't been on this name in a long time sorry. Been using my second name Special Agent Ali. But I came on here to read my old stories and I thought why not fix up this old name and make it better.**_

_**Will keep up original but here is a longer version of chapter 1. Hopefully it reads better, I have grown up a bit and i think my writing has too. I have a feeling Tony has no mom in show so I wrote him one for my story to make sense and be sweet. Takes place after Conspiracy theory with Kate's wet t-shirt photo. **_

Tony couldn't believe he was doing this. It was Saturday afternoon and a rare day off. He should been out on a date but instead he was parking in his mother's driveway to help his step-father move furniture. Charlie had dropped an old bowling ball on his foot as he and his mom were finishing cleaning up the attic.

He parked in the driveway and walked to the house. He knocked on the door and a moment later a woman answered.

"Hi sweetheart, thanks for coming" she said and Tony gave her a half smile. "Only for you mom" he said and Molly took his hand. "I appreciate it Tony, I hope you know that" she said and Tony nodded.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I know, so what does he need from me?" he asked as they walked back inside.

"Charlie? Tony is here" she called. "In here" the man answered and the two followed the voice. They found him in the guest room trying to move the dresser. Tony helped and Molly cleaned up behind it.

"Thanks kid" Charlie said when it was pushed back. Tony nodded. "What else?" he asked impatiently. Charlie led him to the other chores and the two worked silently. A few hours later the place was clean and Tony was exhausted.

"Is that it?" he asked and Charlie nodded."Yeah, thank you Tony" he said and Tony nodded. He shook his hand lightly. "Sure, no problem Charlie" he said and Molly could tell he was trying to show love to him.

"Well, I guess I'll get going" Tony said and Molly grabbed his arm. "Wait son, I want to show you something" she said. Tony nodded and followed her to her bedroom.

"We found this before Charlie's accident" she said and handed him a small shoebox. It was labeled Tony and Kate. "Kate?" Tony asked.

"She was your best friend when you were a little boy and lived here" Molly answered. Tony sat on the bed and opened the box. He took out the first picture. He and the little girl were holding fishing poles. He was grinning broadly while she was scowling.

Tony chuckled. "Guess she wasn't great at fishing" he said. Molly smiled and sat down. She squeezed his shoulder. "I am so sorry son, I forgot these existed, it's been so long" she said.

Tony shrugged. "No big deal, not like I know..." he said and stopped. "I can see why your good at your job" Molly said with a smile.

"Mom, it's not funny, tell me she's not..." Tony whined. Molly sighed.

She got up and went to her dresser. On it was a picture of Tony, Kate, Tim and Abby goofing off in a photo booth at the mall.

"You tell me sweetheart, you're the federal agent" she replied and handed him the photo. Tony studied both and then put the Kate's together and gasped.

"How...how do I not remember this?" he asked and looked at her stunned.

Molly squeezed his hand. "Do not blame yourself Anthony, this picture was taken over twenty years ago" she said.

"But she was my best friend"

"Now, she is your partner, maybe it's destiny" Molly added.

Tony shook his head. "I doubt she will see it like that, not after what I did yesterday" he said. At his mother's raised brow Tony told her the whole story of his old best friend's wet t-shirt photo, how she made him angry and then her revenge and finally how they sent both on accident to their boss.

Molly burst out laughing. "Wow, you annoy her today just like you did when you were little" she said. Tony smiled. "Glad to see nothing's changed" he said sarcastically.

Molly chuckled again. "So this mean you won't show her these pictures?" she asked. Tony shrugged. "I wish it wasn't so weird, I mean were partners and stuff but to find out she was my best friend when I was a child..." he said and trailed off.

Molly nodded then a thought came to her. "What if you could include Abby? The scientist you mentioned just now?" she asked and Tony threw wide eyes at her.

"No way...there is no possible way..." he said and Molly took out another box. "She moved here a year after Kate and you met by having a three way crash" she said and showed a picture of Kate, Tony and Abby all with their arms around each other.

But there was a little boy in the picture and Tony stared at him then the group picture. "This just keeps getting weirder" he muttered. He then looked up and pointed at the boy.

"Let me guess mom, the boy in the picture is Timothy McGee, who is seen here in this picture?" he asked. Molly took the photo and gasped herself.

"I guess it is destiny then, the three children you loved as a child you now work with as an adult" she said. "Yeah...destiny" Tony murmured.

"Take the pictures son or least a few and show them, let your friends have their own opinion" she said. Tony nodded. "Yeah, I guess it can't hurt" he agreed.

Monday morning, Tony walked in with a smile on his face.

"Morning Kate, morning Timmy" he called. Tim looked up at the unusual nickname. "Timmy?" he called and Tony shrugged. "Trying something new" he answered.

"Uh huh, so who are you and where is the real DiNozzo?" he asked and Tony put on a hurt face.

"Fine then Probie, I won't show you my surprise" he said. Before Tim could speak, Tony picked up his phone and dialed Abby's lab.

"Abs come to the squad room, I have something to show you" he said and hung up.

A minute later the Goth appeared. She sat on his desk. "What's up Tony?"

"All right look, I was at my mom's on Saturday cause my step dad hurt his foot and he asked me to help him" Tony explained. He then opened his bad and took out a bag filled with photos.

"Before I left, mom gave me these and i think you three may be interested in seeing them" he added and opened the bag. Tim walked over and picked up a picture and gasped.

"Real nice DiNozzo, didn't know you could photo shop" he said disgusted. Tony glanced at him in surprise. "I didn't Tim" he said gritting his teeth.

"Then how did you paste us in Tony? This another of your stupid sick jokes" Kate asked and Tony glared at her. "No Kate, it's not and for your information I was never going to hurt you with the other picture, your the one who started on me" he yelled.

He got up and stormed out. "The pictures aren't a joke, my mom said we grew up together and were friends, but you don't want to be my friend then fine!" he snapped while walking.

**_So what you all think of the new version? Better or worse? _**


End file.
